The Slave Market
by StormyNight108
Summary: The droid base infiltration was simple. Someone had to be the distraction, and that person was Ahsoka. Tired of being put out of the action, she attemps to take things into her own hands. After the droid base falls with Ahsoka still in it, Anakin failed to find her, leading to the belief of her death. But she recieved a concequence far worse than death: The Slave Market.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there everyone! Stormy here. Welcome to my brand new story. A long time ago, I wrote another Clone Wars Fanfiction, only it stunk. Badly. This will (hopefully) be much better. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I hope you know what you're doing, master." Ahsoka hesitated.

"I always know what I'm doing, Snips!" Anakin smiled, turning to face Ahsoka as he blindly leaped. Ahsoka watched with a irritated sigh as he sky-dove into the war zone. Shaking her head, she leaped after him. A rush of light blurred as she began to descend. Her cloak fluttered furiously with the wind, stretching from her neck. She held her breath.

Her feet met the ground, and she bent her knees to take in the impact. Taking a moment to collect her balance, she ripped her lightsaber from her side. It grew into a bright green glow, illuminating the foggy atmosphere.

There was no hesitation before a patrol of red lazers blazoned towards her. Deflecting them the best she could, she turned her head to watch the clones descend from their grapling ropes. Blue lazers flew towards the enemies while she defended the clones. The field before her became a rainbow of shots. "Spread out!" She yelled over the noise.

Footsteps echoed as clones ran across the fields to create an uneven line of assult. She scanned the area infrustration. Swinging her wrist to her mouth, she attempted to contact Anakin. "Master, what's your status?" She asked, using her free hand to continue deflecting lazers.

A small static was her response. She opened her mouth to contact him again, but he then replied. "It's heavily guarded, but we're working on getting through." He mustered out.

"Are you sure you don't need my help?" Ahsoka asked, desperate to join him.

"I'm sure! Keep up the distraction!" He replied, raising his voice over the sound of battle.

Ahsoka let out a frustrated grunt. "Can't I just-" She paused as she realized her master was no longer listening. She let out an irritated grunt, eyes narrowing. "I never get to do anything fun!"

She pressed on. Why was she always put on distraction duty? She'd rather be infiltrating the droid base at the moment. But Anakin was intent on taking all the fun missions to himself.

Wishing for more excitement, she nearly missed a lazer directed at one of the clones. Front flipping, she cut it close and sent it back in the direction of the enemies. The fog was far too thick to see the droids coming at them. There was no time for thanks as she swirled her lightsaber around in desperate attempt to block as many lazers as she could

"Push forward!" Ahsoka ordered, beginning to move towards the enemies.

"Sir," A clone by the name of Check spoke up, following her with his gun pointed forward. She could barely see him through the fog. "General Skywalker ordered to keep the battle here, and not near the b-"

"I know what Anakin said!" Ahsoka replied, focused on deflecting. "Just do as I say!"

Check said nothing as he ordered the troops to move forward. Ahsoka made a mental note to apologize to Check later on. But for now, she had no time to feel sorry. Her focus returned to the battle in her hands Finally, she could begin to make out the droids in the thick fog. She rushed forward, gracefully slicing through the enemies with each swing of her lightsaber. Droids went down around her, and she leaped forward against the clankers

"Keep moving!" She yelled.

She knew what she was doing.

Slipping through the droid's line of defense, she sliced apart what she could get in touch with. As she moved onwards, the outline of the base began to emerge through the air. A smile stretched across her face, and the lights emitting from the base created a faint twinkle in her eyes.

Check didn't turn his head away from the droids he was fighting. "Sir! Where are you-"

"Stay here and hold off the droids!" It was all Ahsoka could think of. She certainly wasn't about to invite them with her. Check watched her a few moments before returning to the droids.

Racing through the fog, she watched as the droid base grew bigger and bigger. "I'll take out the base, master." She whispered to herself. "Then maybe you'll realize what I can do, and you'll stop putting me on the sidelines."

Her anger and frustration lead to the quick deaths of the patrol of droids coming. Every droid in her way dropped in halves, and she did not pause to admire her work.

"Hey Snips, how's the distraction coming? We're almost in." Anakin's voice could be heard on her wrist.

She was getting so tired of being called Snips. It was funny at first, but now it was getting ridiculously annoying. She didn't answer her wristcom.

"Snips?"

Ahsoka grumbled. She raised her arm, knowing she's cause unecessary suspicion. "Going fine master!" She said impatiently.

"I'll contact you when we reach the core." He said.

_Not if I get there first._

Ahsoka halted in the shadows of the droid base. Watching a patrol of droids pass by, she cautiously slid along the darkness. The droids turned a corner, and she faced the wall with a determined gaze.

Igniting her lightsaber once again, she began to cut open a hole in the wall. She kept alert for droids, though none came into sight as she cut her way through. She slid into the base, forcing the wall back together like a puzzle piece. No one could find this and know of her presence.

She had studied the map at the temple. She knew exactly where Anakin was heading. The only problem was, she knew that last time she disobeyed orders she had been punished.

_It won't happen this time. I'll be praised as the hero!_

Droid noises alerted her as she turned a corner. She raced forward and silenced them, watching their parts clatter to the floor.

Forcing herself to run faster, she skimmed the halls and corridors to reach the core. She sliced through droids without hesitation, clearing a safe path through. Her frustration lead to her wrecklessly destroying any droid she could come into contact with.

Anxiety was nagging at her. She shouldn't be here. She had strict orders to stay outside and draw out as many droids as she could. Her heart was beating wildly, and she held down panic. If she blew this, Anakin would never trust her again!

She began to have second thoughts, pausing in the coridor. She could turn back now and return to her troops, pretending she never left.

Sadly, within the second it was no longer an option. Droids approached from both corners. "Hault!" One droid ordered.

Angry, Ahsoka leaped forward and began to take them down. She should get out of here. She could talk with Anakin about this later. She began to try and run the way she came, though the droids had the advantage of numbers. She literally had no where to step, it was so crowded now with droids.

She let out a yell, slicing through droids to make a path.

"We've set the bombs at the core!" Anakin's voice startled her. "We'll meet you back at the point of landing, Snips!"

Ahsoka let out another yell, more furious this time. But now, panic had forced it's way up her throat. "Okay master! See you there!" She answered.

_Gotta run, gotta run..._

The base was going to explode once Anakin stepped foot outside the base. He didn't say where he was, but hopefully Ahsoka had enough time to get out as well. She could slip out and pretend she never went in here.

Her eyes widened. What if she couldn't get out in time?

Her lack of attention lead to a lazer in her leg. She yelled out in pain, collapsing to the ground. _No! No no no no...!_ She deflected the lazers as droids began to crowd around her. Her leg blazed with pain, and tears whelled in her eyes.

She raised her wristcom.

She had to admit what she had done.

"Mas-"

The building shook with a loud explosion. Ahsoka screamed, eyes widening. Droids fell over around her. She raised her head, reaching out and dragging herself across the corridor of fallen droids. She grunted in pain with every movement.

_I have to get out... I have to get out..._

She trembled with every motion, eyes watery. Her heart flip-flopped in fear, and she could hardly move with the ground shaking under her.

_This is all my fault... _

She reached up her wrist. She couldn't make it out of here. There was no way. She contacted Anakin. "Master!" She cried out. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" She rambled on, shaking voilently as she repeated her apologies.

"Ahsoka? Where are you?" His voice asked, slightly panicked at her tone. "Are you alright? What's wrong?" He began to ask quickly, and she could sense his worry, even from far away.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I should have done what you- ah!" She gasped in pain as part of the roof fell onto her back. Her lightsaber was knocked from her hand, clattering across the corridor. The roof was collapsing. This was it.

"Ahsoka! Hold on, we're coming for you!" Anakin's panicked voice attempted to assure her. Tears escaped her eyes from the pain and fear. Death was almost certain in her mind now. She attemted to reach for her other lightsaber, but hissed in pain from movement under the debris. She coughed, wheezing with every breath. She was trapped under a large chunk of the roof. Any movement just caused more pain.

She raised her head. A shadowy figure was slowly slithering towards her through the shaking corridor. Anakin? No. This was not her master. She gasped in pain. Whoever it was, it was her last hope.

"Help me... please!" She begged.

The roof finally relieved it's strength, falling around her. A piece of debris struck her in the head. The last thing she remembered was the shadowy figure reaching out towards her, watching her as she slipped into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahsoka! Ahsoka answer me!" Anakin begged, distress clear in his voice. "Ahsoka!"

Anakin was determined to reach the base. It was already flaming, the structure collapsing around itself slowly, but Anakin didn't care. Ahsoka was in there.

How could she have been so wreckless? She had been given direct orders to stay outside the base. And now for the second time this night, he was entering an enemy base. But this time, the whole building was an avalanche on a timer. Ahsoka had disobeyed his orders.

But that didn't matter right now. He'd lecture her later. Right now, she needed him.

"Split up! Check, take your troups down the east hall. Pawn, take the north hall. Rex and I will head down the west hall."

"Yes sir!" Check and Pawn replied in union, herding their troops in the right direction.

_Please be safe..._

"Ahsoka!" He cupped his hands and called her name. His eyes were growing wider with fear. At first, he had no doubt she would be found. He continued to hold onto his hope, desperately looking for signs of her. But as time passed, and the base became less structurally sound by the minute, and his hope slowly began to slip. He began to shake with fear, his mind telling him the worst case scenerios.

Anakin could sense that the clones were beginning to accept defeat. But none of them wanted to be the first to speak up. Ahsoka had always treated the clones well, befriending them and treating them as real people. They were greatful for it. It would mean dishonor for them to give up on her, even though any second, the whole building could fall on top of them.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin called, his voice cracking.

Anakin paused. The clones stopped and watched with anticipation as Anakin attempted to sense where his apprentice was. He closed his eyes, attempting to concentrate. She had to be here somewhere. He was beginning to panic, and could not hold his search for long. The force could only be held with focus, and there was no way he could calm down long enough. With a desperate voice, he raised his wrist. "Pawn, Check, anything?" He struggled to keep himself calm.

"...No sir." Pawn sighed.

"Negative." Check responded.

Anakin's face was gravely terrifying.

"Sir," Rex spoke up softly, stepping towards his general. The clones seemed to sigh in relif that they didn't have to be the one to tell Anakin to give up. Rex took the responsibility on his own shoulders. "This building is going to collapse any second. I hate to do this sir, but we need to get out of here."

Anakin stared at the ground, fists clenched. He closed his eyes to block out everything. This wasn't happening. This couldn't happen. He'd walk out of this base and get on the cargo ship with Ahsoka at his side. That's how it always was. He refused to leave without her. He gave it one last try, and lifted his wrist. "Ahsoka. Answer me, please..."

Only static returned his plead.

Rex watched him a few moments, respectfully giving him time to take in the situation. Anakin then turned to the clones. He wasn't about to put more lives on the line. He sighed, attempting to strengthen his voice. "You guys get out of here." He motioned with his hand.

"But sir-"

"Go!" He ordered, his voice cracking. He raised his wrist as his troops evacuated. "Pawn, Check, call off the troops. Get out as fast as you can!"

"...Yes sir!" Check replied. Pawn agreed with hesitation. Anakin would be the last out.

He began to walk along the trembling ground, eyes scanning the corridors. He turned a corner and came to a large hallway of droids, blanketed in debris. He slowly made his way across. "Ahsoka! Ahsoka!" He called.

Something caught his eye.

Lightsaber.

He stumbled towards it, scooping up the weapon in his hand. He activated it, meeting a glowing green light in front of his face. This was definitely Ahsoka's. He stared at it for a few moments, suddenly terrified of finding her dead body among the debris.

He pushed his fear away. She could still be alive.

He clipped her lightsaber to his side. Anakin began to force debris away, desperately searching for her. She wasn't here._ If she's not here, she must be alive then, right?_ He begged in his mind. Moving more debris out of the way, he caught sight of blood. His eyes widened, as if in a trance.

_She has to be alive! She has to be!_ He panicked, getting on his knees and throwing debris aside with his hands. "Ahsoka! Ahsoka!" The blood had scared him. She was hurt.

He was too frightened to notice the debris breaking apart from the structure and falling towards him.

"General!" A hand clasped his forearm, wrenching Anakin from his trance as he was thrown backwards. A mound of debris collided with the ground where he had just been sitting. The structure began to vibrate again, and this time, the structure was not going to hold.

Anakin's wide eyes met Rex's helmet as the clone urged him. "We have to go!" Rex yelled, but Anakin was watching in a blur. None of this was reality. He was dreaming. He had to be! Rex finally dragged him to his feet and yanked him through the hall, desperately trying to avoid the debris falling around them.

Anakin stumbled, unable to keep up in his unfocused state. Everything was blurry, and the sounds around him were muffled. Rex stopped, and yelled in his face, trying to get him to wake up from this shocked trance, but Anakin couldn't make out the words he was saying. He only watched in a blank stare. Rex gave up, finally dragging Anakin farther through the base. He could sense Rex's worry, but nothing comprehended in his mind. He only remembered a blur around him before he felt himself collide with the grassy ground outside. He felt Rex lean over him as a loud explosion errupted around them. Rex held this position, attempting to protect his general as best as he could.

The explosion went on. Two, three, four, five, and each time it brought Anakin back more to his senses. When the explosions finally ceased, Rex straightened up. He grabbed Anakin's shoulder and lifted him to his knees. "General!" He yelled, shaking him.

Anakin's eyes focused, and he blinked several times. The other clones ran over, milling around the general. Anakin looked at the ground, dizzy from the epidemic. "Th-" He cleared his scratchy throat. "Thank you, Rex."

He felt his loyal commander lean over and catch him before he collapsed into unconciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Something tight gripped her wrists, and her legs were bound at the ankles. This was the first thing Ahsoka noticed when she opened her eyes. The second thing she noticed was the burning sensation in her ankle. The third thing terrified her most. She had no idea where she was. Walls shaped and carved like a cage, she stared at the silver bars over her head.

She sat up, gasping in fear. It all came back to her. The explosions, the fire, the droid base, everything. As she replayed her adventure in her head, she slowly ducked in her chains and shackles. _I'm such an idiot!_ She felt her eyes begin to fill with tears.

She scanned the area. She was definitely in some kind of cage. On instinct, she reached for her lightsaber, only to find it gone. She had dropped it. The other was no longer on her belt either, and she suspected whoever caged her up had taken it.

She tried to get up, but her shackles made it impossible. So she sat, raising her head. "Hello? Anybody?!" She cried out. "Show yourself!"

"Be quiet!" A soft, shaking voice broke the icy air. Ahsoka turned her head to a cage next to hers. She hadn't noticed the person in it, for she was in the shadows. "You'll draw them in here!" She warned, green eyes wide.

Ahsoka was slightly ataken back. She studied her fellow captive as she tried to understand the cause for her warning. "Who?" She finally asked.

Before the girl can answer, the doors slid open and three men of a species Ahsoka couldn't determine stepped into the dark room. She watched them, eyes narrowed.

"Silence!" One yelled. "Anyone caught talking will be punished."

The second one began to scan the rows of cages, eyes sharp as he studied each captive. His eyes landed on the girl. "Were you speaking?"

"No sir!" The girl trembled.

He raised his staff, and the top electrocuted to life, sending blue static in a fritz. He shocked the girl, and she screamed.

"Hey!" Ahsoka yelled. "Leave her alone! She wasn't talking, I was!"

All three guards turned their heads to Ahsoka. She suddenly squirmed, swallowing. At least they had stopped shocking the girl. But she found a hundred pairs of eyes from different cages in the room now staring at her.

But now the guards were moving towards her.

They raised their staffs, and two of them poked Ahsoka with theirs, sending painful shocks through her body. White flashed in front of her, and her spine felt as if it was collapsing. She spasmed, yelling in pain.

The shock was taken away as fast as it had come. Ahsoka bit her lip and closed her watery eyes. She trembled. It wasn't the pain, it was the fright inside her. She wanted to get out of here. She had to get somewhere safe.

"At ease."

Ahsoka opened her eyes. A tall man stepped into the room with a grin. The guards turned their attention, now watching him. "She's a new addition."

The three guards stepped back as the man slowly stepped forward. He walked with confidence and authority. The guards stepped aside as he paused in front of Ahsoka's cage.

"Hello there little missy."

If she didn't have the chains and shackles, she would have leaned over and punched him.

"Your seller tells me you're a jedi. Can you confirm this for me?"

Ahsoka kept her mouth shut, glaring at him.

"How about your name? We can start with your name."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Alright, looks like we'll get it out the hard way."

Ahsoka watched the guards step forward. She knew what was coming next. She stiffened, but realized this was pointless. What point was there to keep this secret?

It wasn't like she was going home.

She didn't want to face Anakin.

She let him down.

"I am a jedi." She said slowly, before the guards could electrocute her. They paused, the blue static inches from her.

The man gave a smile. "You'll be worth a fortune!" He muttered, half to himself. He took a few paces back, grinning. "We have rules here. No speaking, no fighting, no refusal. You do what we say, when we say it. You are now a slave to me and my market."

Ahsoka's head was spinning. A slave market? She was going to be sold in a slave market? She kept her gaze locked on the man standing over her cage.

"Were you the one that took me from the droid base?" She dared to ask.

He grinned. "No. A seperatist got ahold of you, then decided to make some money and sell you to me. You were pretty banged up, lassie. It's been almost a full day since you were knocked out."

She felt like she needed to puke.

"Now, I have buisness to attend to. And I wouldn't try breaking out, by the way. Many of the things in here are wired, and will electrocute you." He gave a grim smile.

Ahsoka furrowed her eyebrows. "I hope you know you can't keep a jedi captive for long."

The man didn't look back. The three guards electrocuted her again, and she cried out in agony. After about ten seconds, the staffs were removed, and she doubled over. The shackles held her in place. She panted, eyes squinted with pain. She attempted not to puke, though her whole body felt like getting rid of the little food in her stomache. The guards followed their leader out the door.

Ahsoka raised her head, breathing heavily. She locked eyes with the girl, who was cowering in her cage.

She began to study her options of escape, but as she stared at her chains, she began to wonder if it was worth it. Was it worth escaping, only to meet her master's furious face.

He's better off without her.

She'd only get him killed.

And so, she decided if she could escape, she would. But she would not return to her master.

She could imagine his lecture on what she was thinking. Before, she always knew he'd never abandon her. Of course, he probably thought she was dead now. There was no chance of him coming to rescue her.

Now, this whole experience changed her perspective. She was only slowing him down. This was the reality. He could ask anyone to distrct a bunch of clankers.

She closed her eyes, letting the reality sink in that she would never return home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the reviews, everyone! Just let me set one thing real fast. I do not, nor will I ever, pair Anakin and Ahsoka. I find their relationship more as father-daughter or brother-sister. It switches on and off for me. I can't stand that shipping...**

**This chapter is rather short, so I apologize.**

* * *

Anakin leaned back in the chair he sat in. His hand cradled Ahsoka's lightsaber as he studied it. He closed his eyes. He hadn't found her body in the debris or rubble. That meant one of two things. She made it out alive, or she had just dropped her lightsaber before running to another part of the base. He pushed images of her dead corpse out of his head. Best not to think of that.

He let go of the lightsaber and let it levitate by his force. He crossed his arms, spinning it in front of him. He wished he'd find something that would tell him where she was, if she was alive, or if she was okay.

"Anakin."

Startled, his concentration broke and the lightsaber fell to the floor. He didn't turn his head to see who it was, he already recognized the voice. He closed his eyes as Obi-Wan made his way into the room.

"What are the results of the search?" Anakin dared to ask.

Obi-Wan hesitated, taking a seat. He then leaned over. "They turned the entire mound of rubble upside down looking for her, Anakin. But... she wasn't found."

Anakin stood up. "Then she must be alive then, right?" He asked hurriedly. "Did the troops search the area around the base? Or the jungle around that? Was there anything that-"

"Anakin."

Skywalker ducked his head as Obi-Wan silenced him. There were a few moments of silence before he spoke again. "They searched everywhere, Anakin. Nothing was found." Obi-Wan's grave voice confirmed.

Anakin turned away, closing his eyes. "Maybe she got away."

"Maybe she did." Obi-Wan agreed. "But we have more important battles for the clones to be focused on. Covering the entire planet of Ahsoka's last known location would be pointless, especially if she found a way off." He put a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "She can hold her own unil we can spare some clones for a search party."

"She's hurt, master!" He suddenly exclaimed. "You saw her blood! She could be _dying_!" Motioning with his hands, he began to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Obi-Wan asked impatiently, shifting his weight to the left and crossing his arms.

"I'm going to search for Ahsoka." He replied stubbornly.

"That is foolish, Anakin!" Obi-Wan raised his voice. Anakin paused in the doorway. "You are needed soon for a battle elsewhere, to help save thousands of lives. You have greater priorities." He stepped forward, standing beside Anakin. He sensed his anger, and sighed. "I care for her too, Anakin. But we must follow orders, and take part in saving other lives."

Anakin shook his head slowly. Crossing his arms, images of Ahsoka, broken, dying, hurt, bore into his mind, and he pushed them away. "Come on Anakin." Obi-Wan was making his way down the hall to the debriefing room. Anakin glanced the other way, the hall leading to the hangar.

He closed his eyes, turned away, and followed Obi-Wan down the hall.

It had been a whole day of silence. Ahsoka would sit and study her fellow prisoners, wishing they were allowed to speak. This quietness was making her insane.

She had given up when she became tired, and awkwardly lay in a position that the shackles wouldn't be so uncomfortable.

That was when she heard the creak of the cage door.

She lifted her head. The room was dark and eerie, and for a moment, she believed those guards were back. She slowly sat up, studying the room. A dark figure landed on the ground in front of her cage, and she gasped.

The figure reached out and unlocked her cage with a small device. He had furry skin, and dark green eyes. He crept forward, and she stiffened. He reached out towards her, and she prepared to force him across the room. But he reached down for her injured leg, and she paused to whatch what he was going to do.

Ahsoka watched him tenderly touch it. She winced-the wound was still burning-and he took his hand away. He then reached out and began to wrap her leg up with supplies he had. She didn't wonder how he got it. Instead, she scanned the room over his head. Across the area, a cage's gate was swinging open. This was a fellow captive.

He made it taught, cleaning up the wound while Ahsoka just watched. Her ankle was in pain, but she sat still to let him work. He finally finished, straightening up.

"Tha-"

The slave put his hand over her mouth. He took his free hand and put a finger in front of his lips. "Shhh." He whispered. She nodded, and he put his hands down. He gave a nod, and then retreated to his cage.

If they were able to get out of their cages, why haven't they escaped? The man did say the area was wired. She wondered if anyone attempted to escape the room.

Her mind raced as she laid down again. She wished there was something she could do. And of course, the moment she began to slip into a deep sleep, the ship jerked. They were landing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Before people say anything, I want to also make clear that Ahsoka has two lightsabers. It's obvious, I know, but there will be someone who gets confused about this chapter mainly because of this. So, just reminding :3**

* * *

It was daytime on this planet. A small area was decorated with signs and a platform for the Slave Market. The slaves would be auctioned off later, but at the moment, Raylon Tsunam sat at a table at the edge with merchandise stolen from his captives. He was a confident, prideful man. He perferred to be respected, and was always prepared to make a deal to his own benefit.

Of all items, he held in his hand a lightsaber, stolen from his female jedi captive. Oh the money he would make with such a rare artifact! A fortune at least!

He weighed the item in his hand, admiring the beauty to determine it's worth. As customers came and went, he kept his eye on the lightsaber, waiting for a buyer.

He was tempted to keep the item for himself. Show it off; let everyone see what things he could get his hands on. His slave market would surely grow. Then again, he'd rather have the money.

No buyers today. It was time to auction off the prisoners. One by one, he lead the captives out by a chain and cuff around their neck. Having no choice but to follow, they stepped onto the platform to be auctioned off. He wondered if he should auction off the jedi today. Probably not, he was known for his broken-willed captives. That jedi still had a spark.

Raylon's eyes met the girl in her prison cell before he decided to take another one out. He'd break her. He knew he'd break her soon enough. But the look in her eyes told him her strength was still alive. He wouldn't auction her until he had broken her spirit. She would be a more valuable slave. Yes, that would be definite.

Raylon was aware this planet contained droids of sepretists. He didn't care, however. He made buisness wherever he was. He'd even spot a few droids from where he sat. He wasn't aware, however, of the incoming jedi landing on the planet to take out the droids. That was when buisness should be wrapped up.

When the first of the lazers filled the air, Raylon began to pack up. He was a very careful man. He knew the jedi would scare his customers away. He herded the prisoners back into the ship, and gathered his artifacts. Unfortunate for him, the lightsaber slipped from his grasp, clattering to the ground in the middle of the warzone. Not aware that he had dropped it, he hastily put his things away and retreated with his slaves. His market wouldn't be crashed by a few jedi. It was time to move to the next space anyway.

And so, in his haste, his fourtune was left on the ground in the middle of a warzone.

Obi-Wan casted a glance at Anakin before igniting his lightsaber. "Stay focused." He reminded him. The area had already been filled with clones and droids, and the innocent civilians made a hasty exit for their lives and buisness. Anakin studied the area a while. Something was off. He watched as buisness people made a hasty exit, like slave trader scums and black market lowlifes. But he expected as much, all wanted to escape with their lives.

But something was... off.

Anakin closed his eyes, attempting to try and sense it, but Obi-Wan called for him to come into the battle, breaking his concentration. With a sigh, he leaped down. He'd worry about it later.

It was a rather small warzone. The streets were small, and the troops came in small groups to fit. Anakin landed next to Obi-Wan, and he ignited his lightsaber.

Advancing into battle, the two jedi began to skillfully eliminate the droids. Few by few, they began to fall. The clones were pushing forward. The small street was a definite advantage for the jedi.

Anakin was greatly distracted. Not just because of Ahsoka, but something was definitely off. Believing he was the only one that sensed it, he glanced at Obi-Wan. But even his movements were slower as he tried to concentrate. Anakin would ask him if he sensed it after they eliminated all the droids.

The movement of a ship nearby caught his attention. But it was only a slave trader ship. It lifted, turned, and took off.

The feeling suddenly vanished. Anakin paused, looking back at Obi-Wan. They locked eyes. "That was rather odd." Obi-Wan commented.

"So you sensed it as well?" Anakin asked to confirm.

"Yes. But let's finish clearing out the street before we worry about it." He lifted his lightsaber, moving forward to take out the remaining droids.

Anakin glanced at the ship, then followed his master to finish off this small skirmish. It wasn't until minutes later when his gaze was drawn to something laying out of place on the ground. It had been at least 15 feet away from where he stood, but even then, he knew exactly what it was. How could he not recognize his padawan's lightsaber?

Overwhelmed with a feeling he didn't understand, he stumbled towards the artifact as if it were his own life. He picked it up in his hand, trying to put the pieces together. Why would it be here? He didn't understand.

He crouched, glancing at the ground, and then the lightsaber.

He glanced at the empty platform, where a ship had recently been. He tried to remember who had been here before he had arrived. There had been many merchants, civillians, random people who made a flight for their lives.

Then it clicked.

A slave trader scum.

He straightened up at once and called Obi-Wan over. His head spun. This couldn't be happening...


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much everyone for all the reviews. Really, it means a lot to me. I wouldn't keep going if no one expressed their opinion about the story like you have. There were times I wasn't so sure this story would be any good or if I should cancel it, but I'm not. So, enjoy!**

* * *

Instead of going to another slave market stop, he took his ship into a planet unknown to Ahsoka. She wasn't sure why the last stop was so quick, but all she knew was he wasn't taking the leftover prisoners to another planet to auction them off.

Ahsoka was starving. She had always been used to going days without food; the battle fields sometimes went on for days at a time. She never minded, but now, sitting in the same awkward position for two days had already begun to make her hungry. She didn't have the slightest belief that she would be fed, and that only made it worse.

The doors to the prison hangar slid open, making a few of the prisoners flinch. The man in charge stood in the doorway with an electric whip. "Everybody up!" He snapped. Despite the chains, everyone found a way to sit up. Guards came by and unlatched one door at a time, slipping a collar around each prisoner's throat and tugging them out of their cages. This was done carefully, making sure each prisoner stood in line before the next gate was open.

A guard unlatched Ahsoka's cage and unlatched her cuffs. He reached to put the collar on her, and at once she forced the guard back. He landed against the opposite cages with a clatter, allowing Ahsoka plenty of time to slip out of her cage.

She hadn't been standing for five seconds when a powerful whip lashed her in the back. She let out a cry, falling forward as shock vibrated her body. Collapsing to the ground, she winced. He whipped her again, and she curled up in a protective bundle.

"Beg for mercy!" The man barked.

Ahsoka gave him a snarl.

He returned the whippings while the other prisoners watched. Ahsoka wasn't sure whether they were powerless to help, or couldn't care. She felt her body begin to fall into exhaustion with each whip.

Stubborn, she took every whipping she was given. Surely they'd stop after they've inflicted enough damage? But no, the whippings continued to her dismay. She clenched her fists, her body trembling. She wasn't given enough time between each lash to stand, nor did she have the energy.

"M-mercy! Please!" She finally cried out. It was against her own pride to beg for mercy, but she definitely didn't want to die this way. But as the whippings paused, she lay there wondering if it was worth it. It wasn't like her life served any more purpose. Maybe it would have been better to let them whip her to death.

A collar was slipped on her throat and she was dragged mercilessly to her feet. Her exhausted body played along, and she fell into line with the other prisoners. Her shoulders sagged, and her eyes drooped. Pain flared from her cuts across her back, arms and legs. The chains forbid her to do anything about it, and the prisoner who had healed her merely watched from where the guard held his chain.

She began to think about Anakin. What was this, the third time she had been captured and taken into custody? Both times before, she had never lost hope that her master would be searching the galaxy for her. But now, they would be searching a demolished building, and she wouldn't be there.

The simple idea of Anakin believing she was dead scared her. At least if he had found any evidence of her survival, he would be reassured. This was why her hope was lost. He had no hope to cling to for a reason to search for her. There would be no chance he would search for her without hope.

Dragged through the corridors and into the open, Ahsoka squinted at the sudden light. She had been kept in the darkness for two days. Her eyes adjusted, and she took in the scene before her.

A large, numerous amount of weary slaves worked. And it wasn't that fact alone that startled her to the bone. It was the guards that whipped the ones who paused in their work, or those who fell with an exhausted cry, those who looked as if they had been working there for years without food, though have only been here a week at least.

Ahsoka couldn't bear the sight. She wanted to tear the chains from her wrists and neck and make a run for it. She winced as a slave dropped to the ground, most likely dead before her own eyes. She took a pace back, but the guard roughly shoved her forward. She fell to her knees, but her head jerked from the fetter around her neck. She was pulled to her feet once again.

Now she wished she hadn't asked for mercy. At least she would have died while she was challenged. Now she would die of weariness, hunger, stroke, anything really. Maybe she could challenge a guard again so the whip could kill her.

She was in a lot of pain as she was dragged forward with the other prisoners. The sun blazed in a burning heat, making Ahsoka already begin to feel dizzy.

One by one, the prisoners were pushed to their knees. They sat with their hands cuffed in their laps, heads down. The man then came with a bucket and a wicked smile.

Going in a line, he tipped the bucket over and poured out... food! It looked like dried pig slop, and hit the ground with a sizzle under the burning sun. The prisoners reached for the food at once, eating like animals.

Despite her hunger, Ahsoka did not take the food offered. Instead, she stared at the man. She wished she could kill him now.

She considered. She could force his throat... no. Killing is not the jedi way. But then she sighed, eyes determined. She wasn't a jedi anymore.

She played out in her head what she would do, but it was only then that she realized she was way too weak to do it. Ahsoka sighed, watching the prisoners eat the remains of the slop.

Anakin exchanged a glance with Obi-Wan. Ahsoka's lightsaber sat in his hand. "A slave trader market was set up here before the battle started. He had Ahsoka's lightsaber!" Anakin explained, pushing it to Obi-Wan's face to prove his point.

Obi-Wan simply nodded and pushed it from his face. "Are you sure the merchant didn't just find it in the rubble?"

"When would the merchant have been there without us noticing?" Anakin motioned with his hands. "No. He has Ahsoka."

"How on earth do you think he would have gotten her?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin sighed. "I don't know. Maybe she tried to get away and he caught her...?"

"Well, she had been captured before, and she took care of things. Why don't you have more confidence in your apprentice?" Obi-Wan walked around him, his hand stroking his beard.

"I do have-!" He cut off, then grumbled. "This time is different, master. She's injured! She doesn't stand a chance against a merciless slave trader." He strolled forward to the landing platform, where the merchant's ship had once sat. He shook his head slowly, looking away.

"How do you plan on finding a slave trader?" Obi-Wan questioned.

Anakin glanced down the street, eyes focused. He then gave a small smile. "That's not the question. The question is, where do the buyers know where to go to buy a good-quality slave or artifact?"


	7. Chapter 7

No words could describe the frustration Anakin was going through as he attempted to think like a buyer for slaves and merchandise. It wasn't easy. He greatly wished there was an easier way. Any situation that needed hard work needed patience. Unfortunatly, this was a skill Anakin greatly lacked.

No wonder these slave traders weren't in jail. You'd have to be a super genuis to know where the ship made stops. If it were easy, these idiots would have been in prison long ago. They were hard to track down, and their pattern was so unorganized that it wasn't easy to pick up. It was like a code, and against all odds, Anakin was determined to break it. He spoke with buyers, other merchants in the markets of other planets, gathering intel to try and figure out this guy's pattern.

If it were any other situation, Anakin would be on the verge of giving up. But this was Ahsoka, injured and alone in the hands of a merciless slaver. This thought alone pushed Anakin on.

Only her lightsaber held the evidence of her there. Heck, she might have dropped the lightsaber there and continued on. But this was the only hope Anakin could grasp a hold of, so he pushed all other options out of his head and focused on this one moment.

Ahsoka's first lightsaber, the green one, sat hooked to Anakin's side. He would have carried her second one, though there was no need to carry three lightsabers on one belt. Cloaked from the sunlight, he moved through the streets. He paced, hoping his calculations were correct. Obi-Wan hung out nearby, leaning against the wall of a building. His cloak masked his face. It was hot that day, and Anakin's anxiety made it worse. He began to grow impatient, then his hope began to slip. Suppose he had been wrong? He crossed his arms, watching the ground as he walked.

Ships had been coming in and out all day, letting Anakin fall used to the noise. Nonetheless, when this ship's engine entered his ears, he swiftly jerked his head up in alarm. This time, it was definitely the slave trader ship.

It slowly landed as Anakin made his way over. The door unlatched and folded out, and at that moment, Anakin leaped into the vessel. Drawing his lightsaber, he sliced two guards in half and fell face to face with the slaver scum.

His look was surprising, taking a step back at the blue glow of Anakin's lightsaber. Anakin pinned him to the wall.

"Ay ay ay!" The man cried out, lifting his empty hands into the air. "What is the rush good sir?" He let out a nervous chuckle.

Anakin had prepared for this moment. "Where is the jedi you are keeping here?" He asked angrily.

"Jedi? No no no, no jedi on board!" He claimed.

Anakin huffed. "Show me where the slaves are. And you're going to free every one of them."

He let out a growl. Anakin turned his head, watching Obi-Wan enter slowly, taking his time. The merchant seemed to grow nervous. "Let me go!" He whithered under Anakin's grasp. It was all the jedi could do to not step back and force choke him to death. It would certainly be appropriate. Much to his dismay, he knew it wouldn't be the right thing to do.

He dropped the worthless man to the floor. The slaver breathed a few times, then gave a crooked smile. "If you're looking for a slave, you'll have to pay full price."

"Why would a jedi need a slave?" Obi-Wan asked, eyes narrowed.

The man shrugged. "None of my buisness. My buisness is making money, and you're preventing me from doing such. But I don't have no jedi."

Anakin let out a frustrated growl. "You're lying! Where are the prisoners kept?" He crossed his arms.

"West hallway." The man stood up. "But if you free them, I will press charges. The jedi have no right to mess with my buisness."

Anakin shoved him out of the way with his shoulder and began to hastily make his way down the corridors. He felt joy push through his veins at the thought of finding Ahsoka here. She had to be! He didn't take the moment to try and sense her, for he was already on his way to the west wing with Obi-Wan following close behind.

He turned the corner. This had to be the west wing. "Ahsoka!" He called, scanning the cages. "Ahsoka!"

The prisoners slowly raised their heads to look at the jedi. Many flew to the front of their cages and begged for freedom. Anakin passed each one, scanning each slave.

She wasn't here.

Anakin's hope slowly slipped, draining the color from his face. His only chance... gone. He panted, slowly turning to face Obi-Wan.

The man lumbered into the corridor with a smile. He shrugged, holding his hands up. "I told you I got no jedi. Now get out!" He harshly pointed towards the exit.

Anakin shook his head, closing his eyes. He then made his way forward, bumping into the slaver on purpose as he left. Obi-Wan glanced at the slaver with disgust, then exited the ship with Anakin.

"I wish we could free those slaves." Obi-Wan muttered to Anakin, his face hidden in his cloak. "It's not right."

"Well, unfortunately we can't do anything anout it." Anakin spat. "And our only chance is gone. Let's just go."

The two jedi left down the street, while the slaver watched from his ship with a crooked smile.

Water was given to the imprisoned slavers. But very little. Ahsoka would reject food, but water was a necessity. She would take it and drink as much as she could before it was pulled away from her.

Speaking was still forbidden. She had attempted chatting with a slaver girl her own age once. The slaver girl had been killed before her own eyes to punish Ahsoka for speaking. It was effective; Ahsoka would rather have died than the girl.

The ship returned that night with the slaver. Every few days he would take a few prisoners and load them to the ship. But there were far too many to hold at one time. So she was stuck on this world, doing slavework until he would decide to board her up.

Every day she wished she was back in that blasted cage. Her main concern was dying of stroke or dehydration, and it was entirely possible. A few times, she grew dizzy from the heat and leaned forward to rest. Unfortunately, it was forbidden and quickly dealt with by whipping.

Another day had passed. Ahsoka was growing weary. She was blanketed with sand and dust, and she was growing sickly. She wished every moment for something that would give her hope, but there was nothing.

When a fetter was thrown around her neck, she did not challenge it. She was pulled towards the ship, and relif washed over her. The ship would be her choice over everything. She was thrown onto the ship with her other prisoners.

She felt the slaver watching her. She turned her head and locked eyes with him, narrowing hers and snarling with anger.

That was when it came to her. The merchant had to have her lightsabers right? If she could free herself and grab them, there was hope yet.

She scolded herself for not thinking of this sooner. Thrown into her cage and chained to the bars, she doubled over in another awkward position. But at least she could rest. Her leg was burning, and her back felt like she was still getting whips. Her eyes closed before she could let them, and she fell into an uneasy rest.


	8. Chapter 8

"Suppose she had been sold?"

"How would we find her, then?"

"I don't know. But we can't just stop here and believe that stupid slaver scum." Anakin snarled. He resumed his pacing again, arms crossed with frustration.

"What if someone had been at the same landing platorm earlier? And dropped her lightsaber before he got there?" He suggested, watching his former padawan. A map illuminated the room, stars and planets floating at eye level. This was all they could use to attempt to find Ahsoka.

Anakin shook his head. "I don't think so."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "We've been doing all we can, Anakin. But if we do not find her, we must let her decide her fate if she's still alive."

Anakin gave Obi-Wan a determined look. "She's alive master. She can't go down that easily."

Obi-Wan put a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "If she's alive, she'll find a way back to us. But we can't do any more for her."

"The slaver has to have some sort of log for his slaves. We could go back and..."

"We've already pestered the man. I don't think he'd like to see you again; You looked about ready to kill him." Obi-Wan stroked his beard, looking over the map. "Besides, slavers aren't that organized."

Anakin clutched knots of hair between his fingers. He swung his body to face away from the map and let out a frustrated growl. "Then what can we do?" He asked desperately.

Obi-Wan shook his head after a moment's hesitation. "Nothing."

Ahsoka's eyes fluttered open before long. She had grown used to waking up in this awkward position, so this dark and eerie atmosphere did not jolt her mind. She raised her head, her plan coming to her mind as if she had been thinking about it through sleep. She had to get a hold of her lightsabers. She had gotten rest, and her energy allowed her to force the chains from her wrists as slowly and quietly as she could. She then reached the cage door. What had the other prisoner done to free himself? As she scanned the lock, she realized it was never fully closed. She slowly opened her cage, wincing as it creaked.

She closed her eyes and took a step out of her cage. Her whole body roared in pain from the sore muscles. Many pairs of eyes lifted in the cages as they watched her. Interested enough to see her fate, not interested enough to warn her of danger. She paid them no mind.

She tip-toed across the prison room. Surely there would be cameras, but better safe than sorry. She rached the door, and hovered her hand over it. Sure enough, there sat a keypad and a lazer wall over the door. She couldn't simply force the door open, for that would do nothing. The lazer door was her worry.

She stood there for a few moments, attempting to determine how to solve this. She didn't know the code.

It had to be something simple. She crossed her arms, clutching her bruised elbows as she thought. Where would she even begin to guess the code? She let out a frustrated sigh, turning to the other prisoners for help. They only blankly returned her gaze.

That was when she sensed someone coming. As quick as she could, she turned and leaped onto one of the cages in a graceful leap. She leaped onto another one stacked on that, then leaped towards the roof. Her hands clutched a metal bar running across the ceiling, and curled her body up. She now hung from the roof like a spier despite her screaming muscles. The door opened in that instant, and in the doorway stood three guards.

They stepped into the room, sweeping a confused gaze through the prison gates. They walked forward, leaving the door open.

For a few moments, Ahsoka thought about taking one of the guards out. But what good would that do? Attract the other's attention and get her killed to be exact. So instead, she let go of the pipe and swiftly landed on the floor in silence. She slipped out of the room and raced down the halls of the ship.

There had to be a place where the man kept his merchandise. At each door, Ahsoka would pause and open the door as much as she dared and peek inside. She kept looking over her shoulders, terrified of getting caught. She opened another door at the end of the hall.

Artifacts and valuable items glowed in her presence. She found it! She took one more look over her shoulder to make sure she was clear. Unfortunately, she spotted two guards rounding the corner and spotting her.

She leaped into the room and closed the doors. Her lightsabers had to be here. She quickly began to scan the shelves of items, paranoid of the guards coming. She only had seconds at most.

Too late. Two guards enter the room, whips ready. She screamed and leaped out of the way as a guard brought down a whip. It scratched one of the tables. Ahsoka flipped, crossing the room in desperate hurry to find her weapons.

A guard tried to grab her. She fell on her side and turned, unlashing her leg and landing a kick on it's head. She then jumped forward, grabbing the guard's head and jerking it to break his neck. It didn't work; she was far too weak to make any strong attacks. He turned and flung her off, into another table of merchandise. Glass shattered, and she rolled off the table.

Ahsoka raised her head and jerked sideways to avoid another sudden whip from the other guard. She turned her head and rolled out of the way of a second blow. She crawled backwards, eyes wide as the two guards cornered her.

Ahsoka sat up and leaped between the two, avoiding a double whip. "Lightsaber... lightsaber..." She whispered, checking little places as quick as she could. A guard grabbed her, and she kicked him. She squirmed from his grasp, running towards the door with tears in her eyes.

Her lightsabers weren't here.

She raced down the hallways, turning a swift corner and colliding with someone and falling to the ground. As soon as their bodies slammed into one another, something sharp was poked into her side. Electricity lashed through her and she cried out in agony. She raised her head to meet eyes with the slaver scum, who held her up with one arm while sending pain with the other. She opened her mouth, as if to speak a few words before she blacked out, but nothing escaped her lips as the man smiled, watching her collapse in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Anakin was alone as he wandered the streets of this planet. His cloak hovered over the ground, and his hood rested on his head. The skies were a dark purple from the setting sun, letting the colors and light flood the gray streets. Anakin's gaze did nothing but darken the scenery. Further calculations had been performed, leading him to the slaver's new destination stop. He had to find the slaver's log and attempt to find Ahsoka's buyer. He pleaded he was on the right lead.

He stopped and sat down on a wooden box, leaning his back against a building covered in vines. He closed his eyes, attempting to calm and concentrate. There had to be a way to sense life, right? If there was, Anakin couldn't keep himself focused long enough to find out.

No one knew he was here. Many jedi had assured him that if Ahsoka was meant to continue being a jedi, she would find her way back. That did nothing but terrify Anakin.

There's always hope.

His hope was the only thing keeping him sane.

Right on time, the slaver ship landed before his eyes. Anakin's heart began to race. This time, he did not rush forward. He simply lingered, watching with careful eyes from under his hood's shadow. The slaver set up tables, spreading out merchandise and prices, finally getting comfy in a chair. Buisness almost began immediately.

Anakin sneered. _Slaver scum._ He thought, clenching his fists.

He finally stood, grabbing his lightsaber and resting it in his hand. He walked slowly forward, keeping his face hidden.

He paused before the merchandise, pretending to scan te artifacts. He casted an uneasy glance at Raylon, making sure his attention was occupied. As soon as the slaver's head turned the other direction, Anakin ran into the ship.

Expecting to find guards, he lifted his lightsaber, but did not ignite it when he realized the halls were empty. He lowered his lightsaber, them hurried down the halls. The control room had to be down the halls.

_There was a time I had dressed up like a slave._

Ahsoka surpressed a meaningless giggle.

_I looked the part, but acting is a weakness of mine. Anakin had given me the funniest look! I couldn't believe I had to be the slave. Skyguy's weird when it comes to assigning parts. At least now I know how slaves act._

_Spineless, selfish quiet push-overs._

_Each and every one of them._

_But they won't break me. No, they'll never break me._ Ahsoka smiled, leaning back in her cage and putting her hands in her lap. _I had never been a real slave, but I have been captured before. And guess what it always ended in! Anakin coming to the rescue._

Ahsoka frowned. _Wait, no there was that time I was kidnapped. Only to be hunted by those disgusting lizard things._ She sneered. _Master's teachings brought me through that horrible nightmare. Too bad it's no help here. But aside from that mess, it had always been up to Skyguy to the rescue. It made me look weak, helpless, and small._ Her fetters scraped across the metal floor of her cage as she crossed her arms. Bruises lined her skin, and she was coated in a mound of dirt. Disgusted at her own sight, she ducked her head.

_I'll free myself. One way or another, I'll find a way. I don't want to be proven weak anymore._

But as Ahsoka gave a slight movement, she collapsed over in her cage in pain. She was a terrible sight, and looked years older than she actually was. When she slept, it seemed almost like she was dead from abuse.

Abuse was common for prisoners.

_I wish I died in that blasted building._

Her eyes flickered. It now occured to her that the ship had not been creaking and moaning from the space around it. The windows high above the walls had the color of a sunset, instead of the dark, empty, cold stretches of space. It was still... quiet... erie. Escape filled her mind. She had to do this now, while they were on ground.

She bit her lip to keep herself from crying out in pain. She trembled as she moved, reaching a shaking hand and unlatching her cage. Her chains were still a problem, especially now that her force was low and could not break them easily. She finally decided to give it a try.

She raised her hands and closed her eyes, keeping her force in focus. She sat there, minutes in silence. She felt the gazes of the other prisoners watching her, but at last, her fetters broke away.

She had to move slowly to conserve her energy. Every movement screamed with ultimate pain. She stumbled across the room. The blasted door! Why couldn't it just be a normal door she could force?

She looked up at the windows. _Maybe..._

Anakin forced open the door to the control room. No guards stood in attention. He raced forward to the controls, desperately searching. There had to be a log where he kept track of who he sold to whom. He sat down and began to type away.

File after file, nothing about the slaves came up. In fact, it looked like it had recently been cleared. Anakin snarled in frustration, finaly deciding to look around the room for a written log. He stood up and immediately went through the compartments.

The doors slid open, and Anakin flipped around to find three guards at the door. They instantly swung themselves at the intruder, staffs aglow with electricity. Anakin dodged, slipping his lightsaber into his hand and igniting it. He slided one of the guards in half, leaping into the air and kicking another. One of the guards brought their staff around and shocked Anakin in the back.

He yelled out, but was able to swing his lightsaber around and cut the staff in half. He then raised his weapon and split the guard in two. The last guard had no chance.

That was when Raylon entered. He gave a snarl. "You jedi! Not you again! What do you want?"

_"I want my padawan!" _Anakin yelled, swinging his lightsaber around and pointing it at the slaver's neck. "Where is she?"

The slaver's look was strong. "I have none of your kind! Get off my ship!"

Anakin raised his hand. There was a better way to deal with this. "You will take me to my pada-"

The guard ceased the jedi, catching his guard off. The man gave him a disgusted look as the guard sent electricity through Anakin. He screamed, his head lowering in defeat.

"Escort him out." Raylon ordered. "We're leaving."

_Almost there!_

Ahsoka had clumsily, slowly, and painfully climbed the pipes running along the wall to reach the window. Every limb screamed with pain, but freedom was the only thing keeping her going. All the prisoners watched with anticipation, maybe a little hope, watching as Ahsoka neared the window.

She curled her fingers over the ledge under the window. She hoisted herself up, letting her muscles relax. "There..." She whispered under her breath.

She rested her palms against the window, gathering her strength. She'll need to break the window with the force. Ahsoka looked down, watching the ground from the window. _Wait, where did the slaver go?_ She averted her gaze to the front of the ship, where a guard was dragging a man out of the ship. The man seemed reluctant, kicking and thrashing.

There was the man! He and the guards were packing up the merchandise in a haste. Ahsoka decided there was no better time.

_Wait! If I break the window, the slaver might never see it in time, and all the slaves in here would die!_

She bit her lip. She'd have to do something about it. All the guards were outside at the moment. That meant it was safe to speak, right? "Hey." She whispered. The prisoners lifted their heads. "Once I break the window, wait ten seconds, then scream. He'll have to come, and he'll see the window." She then hesitated. "Once I get to safety, I'll come back for all of you." She promised.

She looked back. All the merchandise was in the ship now, and the guard let go of the man he was keeping in custody. That made her grow worrysome. She might not have enough time to get out before the ship took off.

The ship jerked. She was out of time.

The man she had seen ignited a lightsaber, taking out the guard.

Ahsoka squinted her eyes. He was awfully familiar. The man raised his head after a few moments, and their eyes locked for mere seconds. Ahsoka could swear her heart stopped in her chest.

_Anakin._


	10. Chapter 10

_Ahsoka._

The ship already hovered over the ground, turning to depart. But that didn't stop Anakin from racing forward. "Ahsoka!" He yelled out, lightsaber ignited in his hand. His padawan leaned against the window, eyes wide with pure horror. Anakin reached his free hand forward as he ran, as if it would do any good. The ship jerked, and his padawan was thrown away from the window, out of his sight. The ship lingered before taking off.

Anakin came to a stop. He panted, watching with disbelief. He opened his mouth, but no words could escape his throat. The jedi wasn't sure whether to be relieved or horrified.

He felt about ready to collapse. He put his lightsaber away and watched the sky. But staring wouldn't bring Ahsoka back.

Now he decided to be relieved. Now that the slaver had comitted a crime against the jedi, they could take action. He then turned, trying to reassure himself it would all turn out. But as he walked away, he couldn't keep the frustration out.

He folded his arms behind his back.

Ahsoka is alive.

-.-.-.-.-

Ahsoka sat up from the ground, trembling. She closed her eyes, curling her knees up. Mixed feelings filled her mind, taking her with endless confusion. She broke down, unable to take it in. _Anakin knows I'm alive..._

Her mouth cracked in an involuntary smile. She let out an awkward chuckle. Mere hours ago, she would have believed she was dead to the world. And there was Anakin, in the flesh, meeting her eyes from the window she had fallen from.

Perhaps it had been a hallucination? It was entirely possible. But Ahsoka knew that the man escorted from the ship was her master. They had even made eye contact.

He knew she was alive.

Tears suddenly whelled in her eyes as she remembered what she had promised herself days ago. _I take it back! I take it all back! I want Anakin to rescue me, I want to go back to the temple, I want to continue being a jedi! _She pounded her fists on the floor, concious of the pairs of eyes watching her.

The doors slid open, revealing Ahsoka free from her cage and sitting on the ground. The guards stepped towards her, and she braced herself to be handled mercilessly, but the rough hands never came. She opened her eyes to find Raylon standing in front of her, calmly grinning.

"You're a lot of trouble little missy." He observed, eyes narrowed. "Why can't you stay in your cage?"

Ahsoka, enraged, let her frustration out by throwing herself against the slaver and pinning him down. At once, whips came crashing down against her back. Raylon pushed her off, grabbing her arm roughly. She tried to move so it wouldn't strain, but the pain zapping her body was unbearable. "Stand up!" Raylon hissed. Ahsoka grunted in pain.

A whip caught Raylon in the shoulder. He yelled and flipped around, dragging Ahsoka around painfully. "Watch where you strike that thing, idiot!" He snapped. Ahsoka wriggled to free herself, each movement making her muscles scream in agony, but Raylon's hold was strong.

He pinned Ahsoka against the wall. "Behave!" He snarled in her face. "Or I'll kill you right here."

"Fine!" Ahsoka spat, breathing heavily. "Kill me know and end my suffering!"

Raylon, grumbling, grabbed her and threw her across the room. She hit the edge of another prisoner's cage with a clink, and fell to the ground. The prisoner inside sat up and locked eyes with the padawan.

Ahsoka's eyes pleaded help. The prisoner watched with wide eyes, clutching the bars of her cage. For a brief moment, Ahsoka believed the prisoner would help. But as Raylon's shadow fell over the two, the prisoner shrunk back in fear. Ahsoka's arms trembled as she tried to get up.

"On your feet!"

Another whip slapped against Ahsoka's back, and she cried out, letting her arms collapse. She fell against the floor again.

"I said on your feet!" He whipped her again.

She winced, letting out an involuntary whine. She didn't have the time to stand between each whip, even with the energy that slipped away at each slap. It repeated on and on, her eyes beginning to water over.

She finally rolled out of the way, using the last of her energy. "I can't stand until you let me!" She barked.

Another whip crashed down against her side, cutting the skin. She cried out. "You're a lot of trouble, piece of filth." He grabbed her by her arm and roughly pulled her up. Raylon pinned the padawan to the wall by her arm. She slumped, unable to support herself. "Too bad you're worth a fortune, or I'd kill you here and now."

He let go of her arm, letting her collapse to the floor. Conciousness ebbed away, and her eyes sagged. Her body begged to be shut down for the moment, asking to pull her into darkness.

"To your cage!"

_Not another whip, please!_ Tears stained her cheeks. She reached out and dragged herself painfully towards her cage. Her arms strained her weight as she crawled. "Faster!" He whipped the air, frightening her. She pulled herself into her cage, pulling her body inside and collapsing on her side. The cage door slammed closed, locking this time, and Raylon exited with his guards.

-.-.-.-.-

"If he's keeping a jedi prisoner, we are permitted to take action." Mace stated, leaning back in his chair. The jedi council all exchanged glances, trying to think. Anakin stood before them, exhausted and impatient.

"We should go as soon as possible." Anakin pointed out.

"Slavers have a complicated code of stops for their buyers. It's almost impossible to break. How can we be so sure where he is?" Mace added.

"Anakin has figured out his schedule quite easily, actually." Obi-wan raised his hand matter-of-factly. "Twice."

"So sure where his next stop is, are you?" Yoda leaned forward.

"No, but I can find out." Anakin assured him.

"How long did it take you to do it the past two times?" Master Plo asked curiously.

Anakin hesitated. "Hours."

"On your own time?" Master Windu asked. Anakin nodded. "Then I'm giving you an order to rest. You've been anxious about this whole situation, I doubt you've taken a break.

Anakin seemed horrified. "But master, we need to act quickly! What if she gets sold before we can reach the ship? Or you break the schedule code wrong?"

"Anakin."

"You need me to find her, let me come on the mission! Master, please."

"Anakin." Obi-wan echoed, assertively narrowing his eyes. Anakin fell silent at his former master's tone. "We can handle a lone slaver. You need to get some rest."

Anakin scanned the faces of the jedi council, his shoulders drooping in defeat. No point in continued arguing. "Y-yes master." He dipped his head ruefully.


End file.
